Music from the movie
Song Lyrics: Finally: Daisy: Finally we've got our shot And tonight our dreams will come alive Were gonna let shit rip tonight And get some due respect alright Tyler: Finally stage and lights Professional and real to spite Daisy: The road we've travelled up to now Our chance to finally take a bow To band slam Tyler: To band slam Hey Daisy let's do this Colby: Four years of pretending Being someone I'm not Tonight those years are ending Tonight the dream girl gets got Zombies line up in their funny square hats My graduation is bigger than that Finally, I get to be me And tonight I'm going for the girl Misty: A thousand pretty faces Their smiles as real as their tits Today my agent wants me to be Slutty bimbo on the bus number 6 Why me This town is so lonely And no one can see me When will I finally Find someone who cares Daisy, Tyler, Misty, Colby: Finally, we've got our shot Tyler: To get your grove back Daisy: I'm on the fast track And tonight our dreams will come alive Were gonna let shit rip tonight (Colby: Finally) And get some due respect alright Tyler: Finally stage and Lights (Colby: Finally, I Get to be me) Professional and real to spite Daisy: The Road we've travelled up to now (Misty: Why Me) Our Chance to Finally take a bow To Band slam Tyler: to band slam Hey Daisy let's do this (Colby: I'm going for the girl) Colby: I'm gonna be myself tonight Misty: Try to get my head on right Make it in this town despite Colby: I'm hitting every traffic light The road I've chosen up to now Colby, Misty: Our chance to finally love somehow Misty: It's my turn Colby: It's my turn Colby, Misty: To finally do this Daisy, Tyler, Misty, Colby: Finally Misty: Finally Daisy, Tyler, Misty, Colby: We've got our shot Colby: Finally Misty: Finally Colby: Finally Daisy, Tyler, Misty, Colby: And tonight our dream will come alive 2 A.M.: Daisy: Raise your hand Tyler: If you want to get laid tonight Daisy: If you just wanna play tonight If You Just Turned Gay tonight Misty: Play Your cards right girls Sid: The plans might get pretty Daisy: Or things could get shitty If we don't watch the time Daisy, Tyler, Colby, Misty, Sid: Our game plans are different But strangely our goals don't differ Daisy: A night without drama Tyler: A hot sweaty blur Colby: By 2 A.M. I hope I'm naked with her Daisy: Seriously I'm not listening lalalalalala Daisy, Tyler, Colby, Misty, Sid: By 2 A.M. I hope I'm naked with her Painted with her Sainted by her By 2 A.M. VERY acquainted with her Covered in grass stains Wrapped up in faux fur By 2 A.M. Colby: Not 1 A.M. Daisy, Tyler, Colby, Misty, Sid: 'Cause I've got things to do By 2 A.M. I hope I'm naked with her Misty: Drop your plans and let's chase the glamour Sid: A Night to get hammered Daisy: And avoid the slammer Unless thats your thing Misty: We shut of the phones and shoot from the hip Colby: A dark sticky rock show Tyler: A club off the strip Misty: This nights looking up Let's see where it goes Colby: Let's hope hookin' up then loosen some clothes Daisy, Tyler, Colby, Misty, Sid: I hope I'm naked with her New born inspired Zero attire By 2 A.M. hot on a wardrobe that's style Clothes just fall off us Morisa Tomei Style By 2 A.M. Not 1 A.M. 'Cause We've got things to do By 2 A.M. I hope I'm Naked with her hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey 2 A.M. (Rap) Monique: By 2 A.M. They better has a plan To get the mother-fucking money Up in my hands 'Cause if they don't They gonna have to talk to my nine It's almost midnight, bitch I'm about to book a fucking tee time Sick of messin' around with these rookie dykes Trying to play a fucking' bitch like it's amateur night Guys: This ain't no joke girl, You'z About to get killed Monique: I'm about to go Tiger Woods on your mother-fucking grill By 2 A.M. you better have every dime or I'm coming for you and that ass is mine So all you gotta do now is just stick to your word Or you'll be six feet deep lying dead in the dirt Make no mistake this mother-fucking shit hurts When Dr. Monique do some dental work When the clock strikes twelve you better fill my purse Or by 2 A.M. bitch you'll be dead in the dirt Guys: Yeah, dead in the dirt, Baby Fantasy girl: Misty: Even though I know it's never gonna happen Fooling myself brings me so much satisfaction Don't say a word but she's my fantasy crush Colby: Oh thats funny I didn't know you dig sluts Misty: Ohh Don't shit on my dream it's just my fantasy Of what could possibly be, but it won't be And the saddest part is that it doesn't matter anyway Do you know what I'm saying Colby: Yeah I think I might feel you on that Misty: And in the other day dream, she take me to the beach Then after hot fuckin' sex she says she'll never leave Colby: Oh thats so sweet But see there's only one problem She's so dirty she may be allergic to water Misty, Colby: Don't shit on my dream it's just my fantasy Of what could possibly be but it won't be And the saddest part is that it doesn't matter anyway do you know what I'm saying Colby: Well there's this girl that I really like Misty: Well Colby: Well I don't know her really like And we get thrown together one night A goose chase night This really super crazy night But she's got this other chick that she likes Until she realizes that the perfect girl Is sitting right here Misty, Colby: Don't Shit on my dream it's just my fantasy Of what could possibly be but it won't be And the saddest part is that it doesn't matter anyway Do you know what I'm Saying Colby: Well Anyway we're at this party and its wild It's like fiction and I lose my inhibitions and I kiss her And one thing leads right into the next We end up on a trampoline and I have first time sex So we're out at this rock show a really loud rock show She looks at me it's like we both know That we need to sneak backstage And find a back room Misty, Colby: Back stage, sex rampage Don't shit on my dream it's just my fantasy Of what could possibly be, but it won't be And the saddest part is that it doesn't matter anyway Misty: On a beach, in a car, Hot fuckin' sex, She'll never leave Misty, Colby: Don't shit on my dream it's just my fantasy Of what could possibly be but it won't be And the saddest part is that it doesn't matter anyway Colby: Backstage, at a show, my first time sex trampoline Misty, Colby: Don't shit on my dream it's just my fantasy Of what could possibly be but it won't be And the saddest part is that it doesn't matter anyway I think you know what I'm saying It's All right Daisy: When you close your eyes do you still see my face When you close your eyes do you still see my face When you close your eyes do you still see my face I find it hard to breath when, you're standing on my neck Put on an old song, let's just sing a long Even just for a little Oh, tell me you need me, cause I'm grieving Love you so much it makes me sick One more hung Then pull the plug You know, I'd rather die right here Than live one day without you Sid, Misty, Daisy, Tyler, Colby: Tell me it's all right It'll be okay Look into my eyes , tell me pretty lies I don't care, just stay Colby: This whole life ain't worth living When I'm giving every little piece of my heart Is aching I've been replaced and I thought I had something, something to give Misty: For so long set my sights on you Will I ever be right for you Colby: Even though I stand rejected, have been discarded Sickened and lost amongst the broken hearted Sid, Misty, Daisy, Tyler, Colby: She tells me it's all right It'll be okay Look into my eyes tell me pretty lies I don't care Just stay Don't ask me why I just can't say One day little girl we're gonna show the world We're gonna laugh one day Daisy: When you close your eyes do you still see my face Colby: all these feelings arise will we ever embrace Misty: Will you let me inside does your heart have a place A place, a place Daisy: When you close your eyes do you still see my face Misty, Daisy, Colby: It's all right Traffic: Colby: Lately out here on my own Surrounded by heartbeats never felt more alone What's happening So why does everyone look the other way When I'm right here and I wanna say Daisy, Misty, Sid, Tyler, Colby: Here I am once again stuck in traffic Counting to 10 trying not to panic Red light, green light whoa, uh, oh Broke the rules down the letter Let me try it once again, I can do better Red light, Green light whoa, uh, oh Here I am once again Here I am once again Here I am once again Misty: People flying out their cars Forgetting and regretting can only get a girl so far So where you going, going Like little Boeings, Boeings, yeah Daisy, Misty, Sid, Tyler, Colby: Didn't ya see the red light Daisy: God knows how I hate to say I told you so What ya lookin' at me for I'm no help the future is a ghost Daisy, Misty, Sid, Tyler, Colby: Here I am once again stuck in traffic Counting to 10 trying not to panic Red light, green light whoa, uh, oh Broke the rules down the letter Let me try it once again, I can do better Red light, green light whoa, uh, oh Daisy: God knows how I hate to say God knows how I hate to say Colby: Here I am once again Here I am once again Here I am once again Here I am once again Here I am once again Here I am once again Here I am once again San Fernando Rose: Daisy: Listen up Once upon a time she was all strung up And now she's dancing in the road Well the story got wicked and the song was the ticket Fast forward to tonight We've all grown the past is left alone When we look inside and see what's true My friends, myself the night of our life I'm taking it back like Goonies do We only win when we decide to Now all my nights will have an asterisk Much happier without you And as I walk out here here's an ass to kiss My tomorrow is all brand new So now Sometimes in my head it sounds like this Nothing last forever but stories and stone But we've got a tale to tell you And the stone and well it should have been it should have been left alone it should have been left alone it should have been left alone it should have been left alone leave me alone Give me five minutes alone Leave me alone My night will have an asterisk Much happier without you As I walk out here, here's an ass to kiss 'Cause missy it is the end My darling don't come calling Just get lost once and for all stay the fuck away Now the gig is up Time to give me back Everything you ever took come on come on Now the gig is up Time to give me back Everything you ever took